1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power storage module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power storage module in which a plurality of storage batteries (battery cells) are stacked is known. The above power storage module is mounted in a hybrid vehicle or a motor-driven vehicle such as an EV, for example.
In a power storage module, output control and temperature control are performed on the basis of the temperature of the storage battery. Temperature control is required because the storage battery easily deteriorates at a high temperature. For example, a battery module disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256467 is known.
In the above battery module, holders are held between the battery cells. Furthermore, thermistor holding portions that hold a thermistor in a holder are provided at positions that face the bottom surfaces of the battery cells.
Accordingly, a cooling medium that flows in from one side of a pair of lateral surfaces of the battery cell, and that flows out from the other side of the pair of lateral surfaces after flowing along a main cooling surface do not easily interfere the thermistor holding portions of the holder. With the above, the leak amount of the cooling medium from the thermistor holding portion can be prevented from varying depending on whether there is a thermistor or not and the cooling state of the battery cells can be made uniform such that the life of the battery cells can be extended.